Shouty
Shouty is a fan-made character by MumbleFan123. He is a baby male adelie penguin who is a main character in Happy Peep, starting in Season 6 and shouts a lot. He first appeared in "Mumble's Birthday Bash" and made his recent appearance in "Santa Comes Back". In the Season 6 episode "Mystical Orca", Shouty will have a major role for the series, and become a more major character then before. He is best friends with Erik, starting in the episode "Shouty's Christmas". Personality Shouty is very optimistic trying to look on the good side of things. He shouts a lot, which annoys some of the others. He also sings rarely, having others think he is like Mumble HappyFeet. He occasionally wonders about his parents, but his colorful mind always snaps him out of it. He is a fun loving penguin. In early appearances, Shouty did not wear any shirts. Shouty also likes colorful and glowing things and lives in cave he calls "Casa Del Shouty". Appearance Shouty is a adelie penguin chick who wears a shirt like Lovelace. His shirt is green with the name "Shouty" on it. Occasionally, he wears a white shirt. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Mumble's Birthday Bash (cameo, debut) *Dunk Dunk Dun (cameo) *Santa Comes Back (cameo) *Mystical Orca *Loco House Adventure (mirror) *Shouty's Christmas *Shouty's Nightmare *Happy 11! (Cameo, Dabbing) *Penguin Legends (minor) *SammyChance's stories Trivia *He possibly appeared in Happy Feet Two. *His name is revealed in the Happy Feet Racing series, when he wears a shirt with "Shouty" on it. *It is possible his parents died. *Starting in the Season 6 episode "Mystical Orca", Shouty will make more apearances. *He was originally supposed to wear a green shirt, but it was changed to white. Later on, it changed to green again. He does, However, Have a Green shirt he occasionally wears. *In early appearances, Shouty did not wear a white shirt. *Revealed in "Mystical Orca", Shouty lives in a glowing ice cave he calls "Casa Del Shouty". He lives next door to Adelie-Land. *Unlike other Adelie Penguins, he does not have a Latino accent, as he as an American for some reason, similar to Montay and Aldo. *A Running Gag in the Episode "Mystical Orca", whenever someone asks about Shouty, he might say "I wonder about my parents. Are they dead? OH WELL!". This might become a catchphrase in the future. *Esequiel might adopt Shouty in the future, but this is Unclear. *Shouty Dabbed in "Happy 11!", Making him the First Happy Feet Character to Dab. *It is revealed in "Mystical Orca", that Shouty has seen the aliens once. *Shouty references SpongeBob SquarePants multiple times in the Series. *Shouty is one of the examples of a background character that becomes a major Character, similar to Nat Peterson in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Plankton's Regular". Gallery Happy Feet - Shouty.png Happy Feet - Shouty (Concept).png|Concept art of Shouty whom originally has a white shirt and green eyes Happy Adelie Penguin Chick.png|This is what Shouty look like in real life. Shouty's Christmas title.png|Shouty in the title of "Shouty's Christmas" Shouty's Nightmare title.png|Shouty in the title of "Shouty's Nightmare" Shouty chilling in the beach.png|Shouty chilling in the beach Shouty dancing in the stars.png|Shouty dancing in the stars Erik_hugs_Shouty.png|Erik hugs Shouty Category:Characters Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfiction characters Category:Penguins Category:Adélie Penguins Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Chicks